Preston Marlowe
Preston Marlowe is the protagonist and main character the player takes control of in the Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Single Player campaigns. Preston in Battlefield: Bad Company. :"New guy, huh? Okay..." :— Preston after being called such by his squad in Battlefield: Bad Company. :"So there I was... stuck in a ship that was meant to be lost... looking for something that wasn't meant to be found. I had my reasons. Going home. But then I found it. And everything changed..." :— Preston upon entering the 'Sangre de Toro' in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Biography Preston is not the first soldier in his family. His father fought in Vietnam and his grandfather fought in the European theater during World War II. It was this lineage that caused him to join the Army and "fight for truth, justice and the American way". Transfer to Bad Company The details of the incident that led to Preston Marlowe's transfer to "the B" are unclear, but it resulted from his growing boredom while waiting for orders at the overcrowded military base. Even before the incident, Marlowe guessed that he would do something foolish to distract himself. It somehow involved him flying and trying to land a helicopter, and if he had only landed "just a few yards to the left" his charade would have gone unnoticed. Instead he managed to crash the helicopter into a general's limousine. One statement also hints that Preston did this in order to get transferred to Bad Company after longing for real action, while at the same time he knows he could have just as easily wound up in jail. Bad Company 2 In Bad Company 2 he carries an XM8 with an ACOG 4x scope. Near the end of the game when everyone has given up hope he holds the squad together. At various points in the game's story, Preston acts as a narrator of sorts. Trivia *Prior to his transfer, Marlowe shared the common belief that "the Legionnaire" was a myth. *Despite his delinquent act that landed him in Bad Company, he is a very eager and somewhat by-the-book soldier, as can be seen by his use of "Sir, yes Sir" terminology when addressing Redford in the opening cutscene. *He is the only American soldier with goggles, the legionairre's mercenaries are the only others to wear them. *He is always shown holding an M416 during the cutscenes in the first Bad Company, despite what gun the player uses in the last mission. In Bad Company 2, it is normally an XM8 with an ACOG, and his scope is the only one that will appear consistently in all cutscenes. *What Preston says in his video blog is very ironic. He says he will be going to keep a low profile and not getting into trouble, but by the end goes AWOL. He says he won't be taking on the Russian army all by himself, but in the Battlefield: Bad Company Campaign, for a short period of time, he was alone taking on a vast number of Russians, while his team was fighting elsewhere. He also said he wouldn't be doing any crazy things like searching for gold, but in the end along with his squad, steals the Legionnaire's gold. *Marlowe seems to be an incredibly talented soldier. He is proficient at driving and gunning light vehicles and armor, piloting helicopters, and has extensive knowledge of handheld weapons, both small arms and explosives, American and Russian designs alike. He is also a talented marksman with high-powered rifles, as shown in some missions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *Marlowe also appears to have some knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, as seen in a few cutscenes in Bad Company 2. *Marlowe rarely curses, only swearing when the squad gets pinned down by flames in the mission High Value Target, something Haggard and Sweetwater congratulate him on. *Preston seems to have become a better marksman in Bad Company 2, as do the rest of his squadmates. *It is possiable that Preston Was a Special Forces weapon specialist. Explaining is knowelege and knowing how to use american and russian weapons